phaluhm_phoueckfandomcom-20200215-history
Westal City
Westal City (Before 1979: Wasstala) is a city in Magazena. It has a Conservative government. It is Phalu's third largest port after Klas Bay and Nryenahagan. It has a population of 105,210, and is the second largest city in Phaluhm Phoueck after Dauham Sammar Hazaham. Westal City was built as a model city from the American government, to show off their skils on running a city. It was designed as a utopia city, but growing financial troubles and the Japanese invasion, it was called off. After 1946, Westal City was more Islamised, as more mosques was built around the city. Today, Westal City remains as one of the top cities in Phaluhm Phoueck. Neighbourhoods Westal City has three neighbourhoods: *Nebambagton - Residental *Westal City - Industrial/Administrative *Hanata - Shopping Map Downtown Westal City Map Here is the downtown map of Westal City, * *1 Ganttan Lano * *2 Phallamnogg History The Westal City area was inhabited until the Americans invaded East Phaluhm. After capturing Klas Bay, they decided to make a brand new city, rivialing the British, Dauham Sammar Hazaham. The city was designed as a utopia, with trams, sewers, extensive buildings and gardens, city hall etc. The first inhabitants came to Westal City in 1902. In 1924, the Westal City Hall was completed and the Westal City Post Office. The tram system: Westal Coast Trams was completed in 1934. Buisness and investment was booming in Westal City, until the 1942 invasion of Phaluhm Phoueck. Most of the infunstructure used to build Westal City was broken, and by 1946, when Phaluhm gained independence and was Islamised, most of the infunstructure was gone. As the sultan feared that Westal City and Dauham Sammar Hazaham was going to end up like Manila, he spent his money, gained by oil reserves to rebuild both cities. Both cities were designed to be future proof. In 1964 to 1979, riots emerged in Westal City, which will later become the Phaluhm Revolution. Some buildings were destroyed however. In 1996, Westal City was modernised again. In 2012, a fire in the Westal City Post Office emerged and four buildings were burnt down. Geography Westal City is a coastal city in the south of Magazena island. It is situated near the Klas Hills. It doesn't have any beaches because of the high tide around that area, but it is an important port destination. There are also many parks around that area too. Economy Since the discovery of oil in the Klas Hills, it has been a big trader of oill. It contains the countries only refinery, BPP large refinery has a distillation capacity of 86,000 barrels per day (13,600 m3/d). This satisfies the demand for oil in other places around the world. Fishing and agriculture are the way of traditional life in Westal City. There are several plantations around the Klas Hills and fishing spots are also preverlant in Westal City. Transportation Westal City has a tram network which was built by the Americans in 1932. It has two lines, The Coastal Line, and the Northern Line. Westal Costal Trams operate the tram network in Westal City. There are also bus lines in Westal City which serves places around Magazena. InteliSTAR provides ferry services to Phaluhm Phoueck, and Nyel-Nyetastian Airport serves places in the Asia-Pacific region. Culture Westal City is an city based on American culture, so it doesn't have traditional culture. Most of the Phaluhm bands are based in Westal City, and has many American influences around the city. Category:Cities Category:Westal City Category:Magazena